


Sugar & Spice & Everything Nice

by InkSplodge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Cake, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: With the new shop's opening day, Andrew is happy to have his family around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I wrote based off a Weasley character idea I had - you can find it here over at my Tumblr:  
> beckywritessometimes.tumblr.com/post/152396269965/the-fourth-child-of-the-weasley-family-andrew
> 
> Yes, I have a writing Tumblr - come say hi or ask for a prompt/story!

Andrew Weasley gave a wide smile and a chuckle as both of his younger twin brothers ruffled his hair.

“Your own shop,” Fred and George spoke in unison, before both proceeding to wipe their hands on Andrew’s apron.

“Better keep selling in ours though,” George continued, before Fred added on.

“The exploding cakes are the real bomb in the shop.”

In a moment, Molly’s hands came to shoo at Fred and George so she could capture Andrew in her arms. “Andrew! I’m so proud of you! All those cooking explosions when you were young really paid off!”

Chuckling, Andrew hugged her back. “Definitely, Mum, good thing Dad didn’t try and get me into the muggle side of things.”

Arthur made an exasperated noise. “You’re the one who got me back into it!”

Breaking the hug and combing his hair back, Andrew responded. “That is true.”

Leaning against the table, Ron piped up. “Hey, you better give us discount for cakes; we’ll be coming for you when we have our weddings.”

Fred and George oohed to that. “So is Hermonie going to ask you? Seeing as you are lazy,” George asked.

With a playful smack to George’s arm, Ron smiled. “I’m going to ask her actually.”

This time, the whole room oohed. Laughing, Ron took one of the cakes from the table. “Shut up,” he spoke with little enthusiasm.

Before he took a bite, the cake was taken from his hand as Andrew walked past. “Need that for the opening.”

As Andrew took a place next to Ron, leaning against the table, Charlie pipped up.

“Do you think Florean will be happy with your departure?”

Andrew gave a smile once more. “It was his idea actually, said a lot of people were really enjoying the treats. He even said he’ll send people my way, with the secret passwords of course, and we might even do a little collaboration.”

To that, Molly put her hands together. “So proud of you, love!”

Chuckling, Andrew crossed his arms. “You haven’t even seen the place yet.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny responded, whilst Bill and Percy raised their eyebrows too.

“I was expecting you all the help decorate.”

The room erupted into laughter as Ron stole on of the cakes once more and plopped it into his mouth.

“As long as we get to eat your food - deal!”


End file.
